Cliffnotes Nov 21, 2002
by Chance
Summary: A simple drive takes a turn... In Cliffnotes.


Title: Cliffnotes Nov 21, 2002 Author: Chance E-mail: chance@jacklovesdaniel.com Feedback: Um, duh? g Category: Is there one? Pairing: N/A Spoilers: None Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes Rating: G Content warnings: Tad un-pc in one part Summary: In Cliffnotes Archive: JLD, ELF Command. Anyone else, please ask. Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of this, if I were it goes to reason that I wouldn't be broke. The only thing from this that I "own" is the concept. Author's notes: Thank you Shannon!!! Beta-extraordinaire. For AT, as always. BTW: Everyone, my nephew actually did this.  
  
*  
  
Sixteen-year-old Robert Bridger was momentarily blinded by the sun.and that's how all the trouble started.  
  
All he'd planned on doing that day was vegging on the couch and maybe, maybe reading the rest of the book his dad had recommended to him. Instead, his mom had called him from the side of the road, with a flat tire and what she thought was a leaky radiator. The tow truck was already on the way, but would he mind picking up his brother from the Miller's ?  
  
He'd left right away, knowing that the sooner he left, the sooner he could get back to doing nothing. The trip had been relatively short and within twenty minutes he had Lucas strapped into his car seat in the back and they were on their way home. The four year old was his usual talkative self, telling his brother all about the fun he's had playing with his friends, coloring pictures, watching tv and even running through the sprinkler in the back yard.  
  
Robert could barely keep up with the babble, trying his best to look as if he was understanding more then every fifth word coming from Lucas' mouth. He had glanced in the rear view mirror for a second and just as he turned back sunlight had glinted brightly off the car in front of him. He had to close his eyes for just a second to fight off the glare and in doing so, missed the fact that a police car had pulled up next to him in the mid afternoon traffic.  
  
Normally this wasn't a problem. He was a conscientious driver, making sure to follow most, if not all, the rules of the road and he didn't drive too fast, especially with his little brother in the car with him. The problem stemmed from the over excited four year old in the back seat.  
  
"Where the donuts?" he yelled.  
  
Robert yelped and tried his best to shrink into his seat, hoping the cops hadn't heard his little brother. However, it was a blazing hot day and all the cars either had their a/c on full blast or all the windows were open. He felt his face start to turn bright red and he risked a quick glance to the side to see how the cops where reacting. The cops were looking back.  
  
"Oh god, ohgodohgodohgodohgod," he chanted softly to himself. "I am going to kill Andrew." Meanwhile, in the backseat Lucas had started to snort like a pig and wave at the policemen. One of them waved back and Robert felt his insides start to churn.  
  
"Little J, shut up!" he hissed.  
  
"Why?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Just, just be quiet for a little bit and I'll explain when we get home, okay?" Robert replied, praying that his brother wouldn't start asking a zillion questions. For once, his prayers seemed to be heard and Lucas agreed cheerfully and went back to waving at the policemen.without the snorting.  
  
Three weeks prior to "the incident" Robert's friend Andrew had made the mistake of telling a somewhat "un-PC" joke in front of Lucas. After which it had taken Robert nearly forty-five minutes to explain why cops liked donuts, why good ole Andrew had started snorting like a pig and why Lucas must never, ever repeat the joke to mommy or daddy.  
  
Lucas had seemed to understand and Robert had forgotten all about the joke, unfortunately for him, Lucas hadn't.  
  
Both cars stopped at a red light and Robert gathered his courage enough to look at the cops head on, hoping he wasn't about to get a ticket, or arrested or something.  
  
"I am so sorry, I don't know where he got that from," Robert started, lying through his teeth and changing his mind about killing Andrew. Death was too good for his friend, Andrew was going to experience pain first. "He's normally really good and if my parents heard him say that, they'd kill me. I am so, so sorry-"  
  
"Son, it's all right, I have a little brother myself," the older policemen broke in. His partner was too busy laughing to respond. "Just make sure to teach him when to joke and when not to, all right?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir, I will. Thank you so much," Robert was practically falling all over himself to thank the officer, relieved that the cops were so understanding.  
  
The light went green and the police car turned left, leaving Robert and Lucas to travel on home alone.  
  
"Bye-bye policemen!" Lucas waved out the open window.  
  
Robert quickly rolled up the windows and switched on the a/c. He wasn't taking anymore chances! At the next light he took a right, instead of continuing on straight to their house. He and Andrew had a little business to discuss. 


End file.
